A helping hand
by destiny's lil inu
Summary: A/U-after her exboyfriend leaves her pregnant and no support from her parents, a girl finds a new love and life for her and her baby from a helping hand. I changed the title and summary please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Now late in the afternoon a young girl around the age of eighteen or nineteen years old, is sitting at the fide watching many kids play at the play ground as parents play and show love to the children. As time passes she wonders if she'll ever have that same love returned to her.

'_Well if I won't to get love form my own family, I might as well get it from somewhere else.'_ she thought as she rubbed her now visible round stomach.

"I better get out of here before it gets dark." she said to her self as she got up from the bench she was just resting on.

'_I hope Sango will be able to let me stay with her for a little while. Hopefully mom or dad hasn't called her yet.' _

Grabbing her cell phone she starts to dial a number.

'_Hello'_ someone on the other line picks up.

"Sango?"

'_Who is this?'_

"It's me Kagome."

'_Kagome where are you? Your dad called looking for you, he seemed mad what happened?'_

"My dad found out about the baby and he's not taking it well."

'_What do you mean, how did he find out any ways did he say what he was going to do about the baby?'_

"I think after I told Isaiah about the baby he freaked."

"_But how did your dad find out?'_

"I think Isaiah was the one who told my parents."

'_So what is your dad going to do about this?'_

"When he found out he wanted me to get an abortion, but I said no. Then he wanted to put me up in a foster home so I ran."

'_Where are you right now though?'_

"Right now I'm at the park about to leave."

'_Where are you going to stay now?'_

"That's the problem I have no place to go I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while."

'_You can't your dad already talked to my parents, he says if you were to come over here have them call him as soon as possible.'_

"You know what forget my dad I can do this by my self I still have some money for me to get some food and a place at one of the motels." she said gripping the phone out of frustration.

'_Yeah but that money could last but so long what are you going to do when you run out of money?'_

"I know I'm going to get a job that way the money won't be a problem."

'_Okay, but about where you're going to live, you can't live in a motel all your life after the baby is born."_

"Hopefully by the time the baby is born I'll have an apartment."

'_So you got your life all planed out,' _she said sarcastically '_hope you know what you're getting you and your baby into. At least in a foster home some is there to look after you and your baby.'_

"Only because of my father."

'_But still in a foster home you won't put a lot of stress on yourself.'_

"Don't worry I won't stress myself, and beside who says being in a foster home won't put more stress on me?"

'_Look I need to go but please call when you find some where to stay for the night. Bye'_

"Don't worry I will." she said as she hung out the phone putting it back in her pocket.

Now heading towards the park exit she is knocked down by what seems to be a little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oww that hurt." the child said sitting up rubbing his head.

"Ouch…"she said getting up "…hey are you okay?" she asked the little boy.

"Yeah I think so." he replied dusting off his pants. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't…" she said getting up off the ground "Just make sure you watch where you're going next time."

"I'll try." he said "by the way my name's Shippo. What's yours?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Okay Kagome, hey can you help with something?" he asked.

"I doubt your parents would want you to be asking a stranger for help." she informed him as she began to walk off.

Noticing her leaving the boy decided to follow her.

"Hey slow down." he said running to catch up with her.

"Go back to you parents." her voice now stern, hoping he would leave her alone. But hearing the way her voice had changed caused him to stop walking and bend his head to look at the ground.

"I would if I had any." his head bent down, with his hair covering his eyes.

At that she then stops walking, turning around she find the boy on the brink of crying. Kneeling in front of him she sees he's not joking.

"Hey, look I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling I, I didn't know" she said in a soothing tone.

"I know you didn't, but I hate when it is brought up." he said whipping a few tears, not wanting her to blame her self.

"Come here... "She managed to give him a hug "you asked me for help earlier right?"

He nodded whipping his remaining tears.

"You still want it?"

And with that his frown turned into a smile.

"I need you to help me find my little sister." he said climbing out of her lap.

"Your sister and how old are you any ways?" she asked as they headed back to the park.

"I'm six why?"

"I was wondering because you look younger then that. And how old is you sister."

"She's three."

"Okay answer me one more thing are you and your sister in a foster home."

"Yes and no, "he answer "I'm in foster not her."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked a little confused.

"I'm in foster not Makayla she my foster sister."

So you do have foster parents, wait then why didn't you go to you foster parents when I asked you instead of following me?"

"Because, if I want to Kaede without Makayla Inuyasha would kill me for losing his daughter."

"Okay, okay calm down I'll help you find her. So where was the last place you saw her?"

"That's the problem we were playing hide-and-go-seek but she wondered off."

"Oh, okay do remember what she was wearing today. With that we should be able to find her faster."

"I remember her wearing her favorite _Dora the Explorer _jumper and her pink and white shoes."

"Anything else?" she asked scanning the park.

"Oh I also remember she had two curly pig tails in her hair."

After about five minutes of looking they a little girl playing in a sandbox that matched Shippo's description of her.

"Is that her over there?' Kagome asked pointing to a small child with two pig tails and _Dora_ jumper on.

"That's her" he exclaimed excitedly "Makayla" he said running over to her.

Looking up the child sees Shippo coming towards her gets up and runs to him.

"Sippo!" she says running over her sand castle she had made.

"Makayla…" he said giving her a hug "…you know not suppose to be over here without your daddy or nana."

"Nana." she repeated.

"Yeah Kaede, your nana. Let's go find her before she gets worried." he said taking her hand.

Turning around Shippo is glad to have found Makayla with the help from Kagome.

"Thank you, Kagome for helping me find her. Makayla this is Kagome, she helped me find you."

"Gome?" she asked.

"Yeah, Kagome this is Makayla." he said introducing them to each other.

"Hi Makayla you're very cute, my name is Kagome." she said sweetly to the child, kneeling in front of her.

"Tell her hi Makayla." Shippo said.

"Hi my name Kayla, I dis many." she said holding up three small fingers to Kagome.

"You're three." she said cheerfully. Getting a nod of her head as an answer.

"Okay, I think I will feel better if I take you to your parents." Kagome said standing up straight. Now following the kids as they headed to their parents.

"My nana's right dere!" Makayla said pointing over to an older lady near the park benches.

"Nana" "Kaede" the kids yelled together as they ran over to her with Kagome close behind them.

"Nana, nana Sippo an me played hide & seek but he got lost, and I played in da sandbox." she said as she Kaede picked her up and sat her in her lap.

"And den Gome helped him."

"Gome, who Gome?" Kaede asked looking at Shippo.

"Her" he said pointing to Kagome who had just sat down next to them.

"Thank you for helping Shippo Ms…?"

"Higurashi but just call me Kagome." leaning back on the bench showing her plumped belly.

"Kagome thank you for bringing me back my great grandbaby and Shippo I don't know what I would have done if couldn't find them. Is there any way I can show you my gratitude to you?"

"I don't think so, unless you know where a good motel is around here." she said getting up to stretch.

"Why do you want to go to a motel you look too young to be out on your own already and with a baby on the way." She pointed out.

"Well it a long story but to make it short; I got pregnant and my dad tried to put me in a foster home but I ran, so now I'm looking for a place to stay."

"Oh okay, but why not come with us instead. I live in a three family apartment with my grandson you can stay in the third apartment room until you get your problem with you father situated." she offered.

"You would really do that for me?" she asked shocked by the lady's offer.

"Is Kagome coming to live with us Kaede?" Shippo asked.

"Gome go stay wit us." Makayla asked next.

"That if she wants to." Kaede said looking from the kids to Kagome. "Well?"

"Thank you Kaede I would love that."

That was Chapter 2 please review and chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks again Kaede, you don't know how much this means to me." Kagome thanked Kaede for the ump time that day, as they sat down to eat at _WacDonald._

"Don't mention it child." she replied.

"I mean this is a big deal for me."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Kaede said taking a bite out of her burger also keeping an eye on the children who were play with their new toys they got from their _happy meal_.

"But how am I going to pay for my furniture and for the rent I don't have a job yet."

"Don't worry about a thing child, I'll take care the furniture for you and for the rent let's hold that off for a while, but as for a job when I take you furniture shopping we'll also go job searching."

"Thanks Kaede." she said with relief in her voice.

"Kaede can we go home now?" Shippo asked coming up to the older lady.

"Yea nana I wanna go home. I want my daddy." Makayla said coming from behind Shippo rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like someone's getting sleepy, okay we can head home." she said getting up from her seat to throw away her trash.

As they left and headed home Makayla grabs hold of Kagome's hand as they walk. But not that far into their walk Makayla begins to slow down in her walk as she grew tired. With this Kagome decides to pick the tiny tot up and carry her. Resting in Kagome's arms Makayla nuzzles her face into her neck before drifting off sleep.

* * *

After walking a few more blocks they reach a big blue and white three family deluxe apartment, with a few toys lying around on the ground. Reaching the porch Shippo runs up the stair skipping at least two stairs as he ran to the door. 

"This door leads to the house up stairs that you will live in." Kaede said pointing to a door on the right side next to the door they were standing in front of. "And this is—"as she put the key into the door knob to open it was quickly open by someone from the other side of the door.

"It's about time you got back I was starting to worr—"as the figure steps out the door he sees Kagome holding a sleeping child.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were…"

"Me" Kaede said stepping in front of Kagome as Shippo ran passed them into the house.

"Yeah you, what the heck were you thinking grandma, leaving like that and where's Makayla?" the young man said as stood in front of the door. "You know I hate it when you take her somewhere with me knowing."

With a small smile "This is Kagome she will be staying in the up stairs apartment now." Kaede said ignoring the man's anger "and I left a note telling you where we would be."

"What note?"

"The note I taped to the refrigerator door." she said as she passed him and entered the house "Besides Makayla is right here." she pointed to Makayla asleep in Kagome's arms.

"Who are you?" he turned to see her putting the child down on a couch.

"Inuyasha you air head Kaede already told you who she is when we got here." Shippo said now standing in front of him.

"Well I must have missed it." he said walking pass the little boy and making his way over to Kagome.

"Sorry if I was rude to you my name is Inuyasha Taisho and as you might have guessed I'm Makayla's father, may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi I will be staying in the house up stairs now." she informed him, but then silence overtook them both.

"Daddy." a babyish voice broke the silence in the room indicating that Makayla was woke. Leaning over Inuyasha picks her up placing her in his lap.

"Did you have a nice Kaykay? Shippo came in front of the still sleepy child. With a nod she wiggles her way out of her father's hands, standing in place she take a look around the room and finds Kagome sitting next to Kaede.

"Gome!" she says making her way over to Kagome. Reaching her arms out Kagome takes the moment and picks up the small girl giving her a hug.

"That's my daddy." she said to Kagome pointing her little finger to Inuyasha.

"Oh so that's your daddy now where you mommy?" she asked cheerfully.

"I don't have a mommy." she equally cheerful.

"And let's just leave it at that." Inuyasha added in his voice a little hurt.

"Come on Kay let get you ready for bed." he said getting up from his seat. Coming over to get his daughter she refuses.

"No" she said grabbing his hands from around her waist and pushing it away from her. Surprised by his daughter actions he tries again.

"Come on let's get ready for bed Kay you know you like taking your baths."

"No" she said once more turning around top hug hold on to Kagome.

Now frustrated by his daughter Inuyasha manages to get his daughter to let go of Kagome but not with the price of her crying.

"_Nnnnnooooo!"_

"Come on Makayla what are you crying about now?" Inuyasha asked trying to stop the crying child.

"I don't want to go to bed." she finally says.

"And why don't you want to go to bed or at least a bath?"

"I want to stay wit Gome." with that Kagome felt bad that she was the reason Makayla was acting out.

"Look Makayla…" Kagome cut in "…why don't you go take your bath now and when you're dressed come back. I'll still be here, but when you get sleepy you go with your dad so you can sleep and I stay here, okay?"

Now that she had calmed down Makayla answers with a nod allowing Inuyasha to take her home for her bath.

"I'm impressed." Kaede said to Kagome when as knew that Inuyasha had taken Makayla out the house.

"Wha…what do mean."

"I mean I'm impressed at the way you handled Makayla like that because usually she would still be at it for another ten minutes if it was just her father. And seeing how you handled her it looks like you'll be a good mother when your baby comes." Kaede explained causing Kagome to blush a little.

"Well enough of that, Shippo you too should be getting ready for bed." she said as she got up to go to the kitchen."

"Aw man" was all he said as he too got up and went the kitchen followed by Kagome.

"If it's okay with you Kaede I would like to make a phone call to someone, so can you tell where I put my stuff?'

"Oh, you can put your things in the room across from the bathroom."

"Thank you" she said as she headed out the kitchen and into the spare room.

While in the room she took her time getting settle so she decided to call someone. Taking out her cell phone she dials Sango's number.

'_Hello'_

"Sango" she said in a hush voice.

'_Kagome?'_

"Yeah it's me."

'_Oh, Kagome where are you? Your parents called again but this time it was you mom.'_

"My mom, why would my mom be calling?"

'_I don't know but I think your dad has calmed down by the way your mother was talking.'_

"What did she say when she called?"

'_Well for one she's real worried about you and wants you to come home.'_

"What about my dad?"

'_I didn't get a chance to talk with him so I don't what he thinks.'_

"Well when you find out anything abut him call me."

'_Okay, so did you ever find a place to stay?'_

"Yeah I did."

'_Really?'_

"I found an apartment."

'_Where an…and how?'_

"Well to make a long story short I helped this nice old lady with find her grandkids and she offered me a place to stay as thanks, but for right now I wont tell you where."

'_Gome'_ a small voice was heard form the hallway indicating that Makayla was back over.

'_Hey, who was that?'_

"Listen I got to go now I'll talk to you later okay."

'_Okay bye.'

* * *

_

"That didn't take long." Kagome said exiting the now empty room to enter the living room.

"Look dis is Boots." Makayla held in Kagome's face her stuffed monkey.

"Is it the same Boots from Dora?"

"Au-ah, and dis my Dowa 'jamas." showing off her pink one piece footy pajamas.

"Now what we do?" Makayla asked climbing on to the couch to sit next to Kagome.

"I don't know what do you and your daddy do before you go to bed?"

"He tell me a bed time story."

"What kind of story?"

"A bible story." she said hopping off the couch and running into the back hall.

"Looks like she's like you." Inuyasha said sitting on the other side of the room.

"Looks that way does it?" silence once again took hold between the two but not for long.

"So where's her mother…I mean if she's still alive." she said trying to create a conversation.

"No she's… she's alive. After Makayla was born she just left us and it's been me and Makayla every since except for my grandmother."

"_Wow, I thought my dad was harsh about forcing me to leave my baby because of my age but-"her_ thought was cut off when Makayla return next to her with a thin book called: _"Great Bible Stories"_ in hand.

"Wook" _(in other words "look")_ Makayla said making sure Kagome had her full attention.

"Okay, what story do you want me to read you or do you want your dad to read it for us?"

"No…" she said shaking her head "…I want you to wead it."

"Okay" Kagome said a little nervous about the little child's sternness. "then what do you want me to read to you?" she putting the little girl in her lap.

"I wanna hear Estha."_(better known as "Esther")_

"You ready?" Kagome asked turn to the first page of the story as she nodded her head. But before starting the story bent her head down to the child's ear.

"Before I start does your daddy make funny noises when he reads?" she whispered.

"Yea, he make funny noise for the diffent peoples."

"So what you think if I did it too?" she asked getting a little giggle out of the girl.

"Do it, do it." she said ready for the story to start.

* * *

**That was Chapter 3 if I get 10 reviews this time chapter 4 will be up shortly after.**

**until next time I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm thinkin of restarting this story- help me I need more ideas if I wan't to finish this story review any ideas to help me out


End file.
